


Artistry

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: PlatinumPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Just because Yagyuu knows he's not going to get chosen for the finals does not mean he won't be involved just as heavily.





	Artistry

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-10-05 02:24pm to 02:37pm

''Again.''

Niou sighed but obediently hit the next ball.

''Again.''

''But I'm tired, Yagyuu. Can't we just stop for today? It's dusk anyway.''

''I said: Again.''

''For what? I can barely see you by now.''

''For starters because it was not me who made himself a name as the trickster of the court. And as such you better have more than a handful of tricks up your sleeve.''

''Oi, don't insult my technique, will you? I happen to like my chosen name for it.''

''And a name it will stay if you don't get your ass of the clay soon, Niou-kun. But not with the intended fear it's supposed to invoke.''

Niou whistled just for the heck of it but got up with a shrug.

''Fine. Have it your way, Yagyuuuuu.''

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses.

''I will let you get to the bento you packed as soon as you catch my laser beam with one of your illusions.''

''You're kidding, right? I'll never catch that. Besides, how do you know I packed a bento?''

''Because you always do. Which is exactly the problem we're facing right now - on this court. Stop doing what you always do. Play with the opportunities.''

''You mean I'm actually allowed to make a game out of this? No kidding?''

''Yes.''

''Hit it again then. I'm ready.''

''Again.''

It wasn't much later that Niou was devouring his bento in high spirits while Yagyuu watched him eat with almost raised brows. Niou was much more than a trickster and Seigaku would get a feel of that first hand.

Yagyuu couldn't wait.


End file.
